welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Westenberg
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Matthew Westenberg is a Half-Blood wizard of Portuguese, Welsh-German, and English descent. He is the son of Professional Quidditch players Bethany Westenberg and Luca Braunne. Life Before Hogwarts Matty is a Quidditch kid. Quidditch is, and always will be his life. When Matthew was a wee baby he spent many days with his grandparents Eliana and Thaddeus in safety of the family castle in Portugal, his mother Bethany had only become a wizarding adult six months before her son was born. She gave her only child her family surname, and she named him after her paternal great-grandfather. He was born in Saint-Remy-de-Provence, France, he lived in Thundelarra, Australia until he was three, and moved to England permanently when he was five. His was raised primarily by his mother, and her family. His mother could have easily left her son in Portugal while she played for the Australian National Quidditch team, she was a "Star Chaser" and Australia knew it, Ireland knew it too. She had something to proved, and spent at least 18 months repeatedly trying out for the Thunderers. She had help with Matt from her roommate/nanny, a woman Matthew came to know as Bay. He spent more time with Bay than he did with his mother during those years. While his mother underwent a lot of harsh training earning her position playing in Australia, before she was picked up by the British and Irish Quidditch League for the 2025-2026 season, he grew emotionally attached to Bay. He knew Bay as his mother, when that was quickly corrected, he knew Bay as his big sister. After a dismal placement in the rankings, a forgetful effort, and a loss at the World Cup. The most important match of the season. Bethany and Matthew once again relocated. They moved to Ireland after Bethany was lauded with an offer to play as a starting Chaser for the Kenmare Kestrels. Matthew and his mother moved again after two short years. They found a place in England permanently after she alternated from Chaser to playing Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps. He has spent most his life travelling, and missing his mother. He has a close bond with her, they have the same sort of thrill seeker mentality. She took him to amusement parks when she had time with him, a trip to Dreamworld is something he will remember forever. Another trip to Sea World, when he was around two or three, was a big mistake. The fear he has of the "underwater world" started then. He saw creatures of the deep for the first time, and he was not okay with it. Daycare at the age of four after his live in nanny Bayley came out of retirement to play Keeper for the Montrose Magpies was a big thing for Matt and Beth. Her BFF playing pro-qudditch again left Bethany in the lurch except for one thing. Some fellow parents in the British Irish league had been known to speak highly of an Orphanage/Day Care where many of her colleague and associates have also adopted children. Matthew still stays with his grandparents in Portugal. He regularly spends a few months a year, in Bragança, and Braga respectively, among his extensive maternal family. He voluntarily has days playing in the water on the same beaches his family grew up on, and nights sleeping in the old castle filled with the ghosts of memories that are not his, much like his mother had. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Matthew can be a little bit unbearable if his personality quirks have not already been established. He likes to get on people's nerves to see how long it takes a person to snap. When someone is intentionally pushing for a reaction, that someone is usually him. He has a few inherited disorders; Tourette's Syndrome, and Obsessive-compulsive disorder. His symptoms started when he was young, everyone around him assumed it was simply a carefree childish nature. He does have that, however it was not until was about seven years old than anyone thought there could be a reason behind the vocal tics, and spontaneous gestures. He does not like to be left alone, his mother has been absent a large portion of his life. She missed out on a lot of milestone providing him with the cushy life he has. He would trade in everything he owns for more time with her. He does not like to be the center of attention, his biggest weakness is thrill-seeking behavior. He has always loved heights, and any sort of dangerous activity. He feels comfortable surrounded by a crowd. He is a showman. Appearance Matthew Glen Johnson/Vinicius Piccoli Very much like his mother in personality, and appearance. The Mina family blood runs strongly within the newer generation of the Westenberg line. Matthew has a fair skin tone, more on the pale side than the tan side. He skin burns in the sun easily. He the same brown hair, and blue eyes, as his mother, and as her mother. Matthew's eyes do often appear a shade grey in dimly lit surroundings. He loves muggle clothing, his mother had him wearing jeans, and graphic t-shirts since he was two. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Expiry